The Path To Finding Love
by Tanguay18
Summary: AU! LG Lizzie is a lifeguard at Water World in Colorado, Gordo is her boss. It takes a car accident, cancer, and a trip to Alaska for Lizzie to realize her feelings for Gordo. Please R&R. (now with title!)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lizzie McGuire or the waterpark, Water World. I do own the character Jenny, Lizzie's little sister, and any other characters that aren't on the Lizzie McGuire show.   
  
Background Information:   
  
This story takes place in an alternate universe. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda go to college in Colorado and work at Water World during their summer vacations. Lizzie's family is well off and her parents, brother Matt, and sister Jenny, live in Alaska. They are paying for Lizzie's college and expenses away from the family. They used to live in Colorado too, but decided that they wanted to get away from civilization and that Alaska was their best option.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda are best friends who work as lifeguards at Water World. Gordo is their boss. Gordo secretly likes Lizzie, she suspects it, but isn't sure that she returns the feelings. It will take a car accident, cancer, and a trip to Alaska for Lizzie to realize her feelings for Gordo.   
  
In the story: Lizzie and Miranda are 18, Gordo is 20, Matt is 15, and Jenny is 10.   
  
Okay, here we go for a start to the story:  
  
Chapter One: Intro  
  
Lizzie McGuire stood next to the pool and watched people swimming past her. It was nearly 100 degrees out and she wished she could be in the pool too, but her job as a lifeguard kept her close to, but rarely in the water. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep her neck from being too hot and she had a visor to shade her face. These things were useless to her in this kind of heat. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for a rotation. When it was her turn to rotate, she was jumping in the pool for just a minute, the heat was killing her. Besides, her boss, David Gordon, known as Gordo, wouldn't mind so long as she was quick about it.   
  
The cool water felt great on her hot skin as she swam across the pool to her next position. She nearly dropped one of her sandals, but made it to the ladder and put her stuff up on the edge. She climbed out of the pool and took her position in the lifeguard stand. It felt much better to be wet, and she was able to tolerate the last half hour shift before her break. It was a very crowded day, Water World was a popular destination in the summertime in Colorado. Yet, no one was drowning, so Lizzie basically had to sit and watch people enjoying the pool. Occasionally, she had to yell at some annoying kids who were trying to stand on top of their inner tubes or trying to hold one another under the water.   
  
When her break came, it was noon and she was ready to have lunch. She brought her own food most days, the food was good at Water World and she got a discount on it, but she didn't keep her skinny figure by eating fast food every day. As she approached the First-Aid station where all the lifeguards sat on their breaks, Gordo walked out and sat on the picnic table where they kep their backpacks.   
  
"Lizzie, come sit with me," he called out.   
  
"Hey Gordo," she smiled, grabbed her lunch and sat down across from her boss.   
  
"How's it going so far today?" he asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Not bad," she returned, "but this heat is killing me."  
  
Miranda, another lifeguard, and Lizzie's best friend took a seat next to Lizzie, "No kidding, it's gotta be a hundred degrees out."  
  
"Yeah I think it is," Gordo said, "oh, since it's so hot out, you guys have to jump in the pool during your rotations so that you can cool off. We can't have you guys overheating, so spread it to everyone that they need to get wet."  
  
"Something makes me think no one is gonna argue with that," Lizzie laughed, "it's way too hot."  
  
"You already took it upon yourself to do that once," Miranda poked her friend in the arm.   
  
"Well I felt like I was going to melt!" Lizzie proclaimed.  
  
"It's okay. You have to do it now," Gordo winked at her.  
  
Gordo was always being really friendly to her. She just finished her first year of college, he was in his second. They had gone to the same high school, but didn't really know eachother then. They met at Water World when Lizzie was 16 and Gordo was 18 and they were both lifeguards. Lizzie had the feeling he liked her, but was too shy to say so. She wasn't sure what to think of him, and thought of him mostly as her boss. They didn't really see eachother outside of work accept for maybe at a party or two thrown by a co-worker.  
  
Gordo's radio came on and he stood up to get some privacy to answer it.   
  
"Lizzie, I think he likes you," Miranda hissed.  
  
"I know, but he's too shy to say anything, and you aren't going to say anything for him," Lizzie glared at her friend, "it would be too weird for my boss to ask me out anyway."  
  
"Fine," Miranda sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Frank, another lifeguard asked as he sat down with his pizza.   
  
"Oh nothing interesting," Lizzie said quickly.  
  
"Right," he gave them an odd look as he took a bite of his food.   
  
"I promise we weren't talking about you," Miranda told him.  
  
"I'm sure you weren't," he narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Gordo says we have to jump into the pool and swim to our next positions when we rotate because it's so hot out," Lizzie smoothly changed the subject.  
  
"Okay," Frank agreed.  
  
"Yeah, be sure and spread it around," Miranda added.   
  
"It's a good idea actually," Frank said," it's really hot today."  
  
"I'm glad we don't usually get too many days with temperatures above 100 degrees," Lizzie said, "it almost makes me wish I was Alaska when it's this hot."  
  
"I bet it's only like 60 degrees there," Miranda said, "that would be bice right about now."  
  
"Well with any luck, it'll cloud up and we'll get a thunderstorm this afternoon and the park will clear out," Frank said.  
  
"That's wishful thinking," Gordo rejoined the group, "the skies are nice and clear today."  
  
"I know, what a shame," Frank rolled his eyes.  
  
As they were enjoying their lunches, a lady walked up with a child in her arms, "My little girl fell down and scraped up her elbow."  
  
"I've got it," Miranda, who was on First-Aid duty stood up. She led the woman into the First-Aid station and put on gloves so she could wash off the girl's scrape. She took care of the girl and put a band-aid on. The girl wasn't terribly happy about the peroxide in her wound and cried while Miranda took their information. It was park policy to take the name, phone number and address of all people they treated for First-Aid.  
  
When she returned, it was time for Lizzie and Frank to go back to work. She thought seriously about telling Gordo that she knew he liked Lizzie, but remembered Lizzie's words. She decided it wasn't her place to meddle and just ate her lunch quietly.   
  
A/N: This first chapter is basically an intro for the story. If you have any suggestions for a title at any point along the way, please let me know in your reviews. Tanguay18 


	2. Crazy Driver

Chapter Two: Crazy Driver  
  
It was the Fourth of July and Lizzie's roommate, Carla, had dropped her off at work because she needed to borrow Lizzie's car. Lizzie was walking along the path that lead to the employee parking lot. She was off to the side of the road and listening to her headphones. She never heard the car coming from behind her.   
  
The driver of the car wasn't paying attention and didn't see the blonde walking along the side of the road. He bent to change the radio station and his car pulled to the right and he struck the girl. He felt the car hit something, and slammed onto the brakes. He jumped out to see what happened. A pretty blonde girl was laying on the ground, clearly unconscious. He looked around and saw that no one was present. He freaked out, backed his car away, and went ahead to park his car in the employee lot. He made sure there was no damage to the front of his car and went to work like nothing happened.   
  
David Gordon just happened to be the next person who was driving past. He saw the body on the ground, stopped his car and checked out the person.   
  
"Oh my God...it's Lizzie," he muttered. He checked to see that she was breathing and had a pulse. She did, so he called 911 on his cellphone. Another car stopped behind his and a girl got out to see what was going on.   
  
"What happened?" the girl looked shocked, "did you hit her?"  
  
"No, I found her laying here," Gordo explained, "I have no idea what happened, but she's unconscious. I called 911 and an ambulance should be here soon."  
  
As if on cue, sirens sounded and an ambulance arrived on the scene. Paramedics jumped out and ran back to get a stretcher. They examined Lizzie and quickly loaded her into the ambulance. Gordo stood, shocked as sirens wailed and the ambulance sped off. What had happened? The police took him aside and questioned him then let him go to work.   
  
He was in a daze as he arrived at his spot for the day, Thunder Bay. He was visibly shaken as he sat on the picnic bench without saying a word.   
  
"Gordo, what is it?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"I..I..Lizzie, she just went to the hospital," he spat out.   
  
"What?" Miranda's voice registered shock.   
  
"I don't know. I was jus..just," he had to swallow to prevent himself from crying, "driving into the parking lot and she was laying there, on the side of the road. I got out and she wasn't...she was unconcsious and I called an ambulance. I don't know if she's okay or not."  
  
"Oh my God," Miranda was stunned.  
  
"I don't even know what happened," Gordo burst into tears.  
  
"Is he okay?" another lifeguard asked, seeing her lead in tears.  
  
"Gordo, are you okay?" Miranda sniffled.   
  
"I don't know," he slumped down and put his head on the table.  
  
"What happened?" the other guards asked seeing Miranda and Gordo in tears.   
  
Miranda herded them away, "I think a friend of ours was hit by a car in the parking lot. He found her."  
  
"That's horrible," Charles, a friend of Miranda's said.  
  
"Maybe he shouldn't work today," someone suggested.  
  
Another lead passing by saw Gordo with his head down on the table, "Hey Gordo, you okay?"  
  
Gordo lifted his head up and his eyes were all puffy and red, "I don't know."  
  
"What happened man?" the other lead asked.  
  
"You know Lizzie McGuire, Adam?" he in quired.  
  
"Yeah she's a guard right? That one you like?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes well, when I came in to the parking lot, I found her laying on the ground. She was unconscious and I guess someone hit her with their car then ran away. I have no idea if she's even alive," Gordo sobbed.  
  
Adam's jaw dropped, "Wow. Are you going to be able to work today?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll be okay if I just get myself composed," Gordo tried to smile.   
  
"You sure?" Adam pressed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Gordo assured him.  
  
"Okay man, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Adam offered.  
  
Miranda returned to find that Gordo was no longer crying, "So how do we find out if she's okay?"   
  
"I'm not sure which hospital they took her to, they wouldn't tell me because I'm not family," Gordo sighed.   
  
"They're gonna have a lot of luck seeing her family, they're in Alaska!" Miranda exclaimed.   
  
"I bet they will tell her roommate and I'll get the information from her. I'm going to find her and see Lizzie after work," Gordo said firmly.   
  
Miranda stated, "I don't see how someone could hit her...they know people walk and ride their bikes along that path. And why on earth would someone run? I can see if you accidentally hit someone, getting scared, but then running away. If they get caught, they are going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
"I don't know, it has to be an employee, it was past the gate where only employees are allowed. Where did they go though? The gate attendant said no one went out, so whoever it was is here right now," Gordo shuddered at the thought.   
  
"Well this person has a lot of guts to stay near the scene of the crime," Miranda said angrily.   
  
"I bet the cops are checking all the cars in the lot right now for any signs of damage, you know from hitting her. But I bet they were going slow enough that it didn't do much damage to their car, as for Lizzie..." Gordo trailed off.   
  
"Lizzie's tough, I've known her for a long time," Miranda said, "she'll make it out okay."  
  
A/N: In the next chapter you will find out how Lizzie is. Thanks to the one title suggestion, unless I am hit by a divine inspiration before I post the next chapter I will go with it because it's pretty good. Tanguay18 


	3. Finding Lizzie

Chapter Three: Finding Lizzie  
  
Gordo got Lizzie's answering machine again. He left a frustrated message for her roommate to call his cellphone as soon as she got home. He was sure the hospital had tried to call her and he needed to know where they took Lizzie. The work day was nearly over and he was getting desperate to know what happened with Lizzie. He was gravely concerned for his friend.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure she'll call you," Miranda startled Gordo.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm starting to wonder if that girl ever goes home," Gordo sighed.  
  
"I know you are worried," Miranda patted him on the back, "you'll get to see her. You're clearly determined."  
  
Gordo's cellphone finally rang, "Hello."  
  
"Hi, are you David Gordon?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Yes! You're Carla?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"I am. You are the one who found Lizzie this morning?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Look, where did they take her? I have to see her and know that she's okay," Gordo rushed.  
  
"She's at St. Anthony's North. She is going to be okay," Carla explained calmly, "but there is a problem. I don't know if she told you, but I'm moving to Texas, I leave tomorrow. I don't know if I can go now. I can't leave her alone."  
  
Gordo was silent for a moment, "Okay, I"m off work at 6:30 and I'll meet you at the hospital then. We can talk more."  
  
"All right, I will see you then," Carla hung up.  
  
"And?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"They took her to St. Anthony's North. All the roommate said was that 'she is going to be okay.' She also said she's supposed to be moving, only she can't leave Lizzie alone now. So she's going to need somewhere to stay from the sounds of it," Gordo relayed what Carla had told him.  
  
Miranda digested that information, "I'd let her stay with me in a heartbeat, only my apartment is so small. So if Lizzie's in bad shape, she wouldn't want to stay with me, there's not room for anyone else with me. I'm crowded myself. I'm sure I can find someone who's willing to take her in."  
  
"I wonder about her parents, I mean if they are coming down," Gordo suddenly said.  
  
"I hadn't thought about them. I don't know, we'll go see her soon and see what she needs," Miranda said, "it is okay if I come with you to see her right?"  
  
"Of course," Gordo told her. Miranda was her best friend after all.  
  
The rest of their day went by quickly and they went out to get their cars. It was decided that Miranda would follow Gordo to the hospital and they would go to see Lizzie together. The two went in to the information desk and were directed to the floor that Lizzie was on. They still didn't know exactly what condition Lizzie was in, but they would soon be able to see her.  
  
A doctor met the two at the elevator, "You are here to see Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Yes," Gordo answered.  
  
"She has specifically asked to see a Miranda Sanchez," he lead them down the hall to a waiting room.  
  
"That's me," Miranda raised her hand a bit.  
  
"Okay, and your name sir?" the doctor asked Gordo.  
  
"I'm David Gordon, the one who found her this morning," he added.  
  
"I'll see if she wants you to visit, but for now you'll have to wait here," the doctor whisked Miranda away leaving Gordo standing in the waiting room alone. A couple other people sat on chairs and they looked at Gordo oddly. He was still in his work uniform, he'd forgotten about it completely. He looked awkward in his red and white Hawaiian shirt and dark blue shorts. He spotted an empty section of chairs and sat uncomfortably.  
  
About ten minutes later, Miranda returned, "Lizzie wants to see you now, I have to go home though. Room 301, down the hall and on the left."  
  
"Thanks," Gordo trotted down the hall to the correct room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a weak voice commanded.  
  
"Hi Lizzie," Gordo said quietly, "how are you doing?"  
  
"Never been better," Lizzie joked.  
  
He couldn't believe her sense of humor, "Okay that was a bad question."  
  
"I will be okay, I have a broken ankle, a broken wrist, and a few cracked ribs. And of course a few scrapes and bruises," Lizzie explained, then added, "and I have nowhere to stay. My parents told me they'd pay all the bills, but couldn't come stay with me. They wouldn't say why, and said if I couldn't find anywhere to stay, they'd take me home. But I'm not up for a trip to Alaska. And my roommate is supposed to be moving, but she said she'd stay. I don't want to force her to stay here though."  
  
Gordo looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Gordo. I didn't need to burden you," Lizzie hung her head.  
  
"No. It's okay," Gordo appeared lost in thought, "I'd say you could live with me, but that'd be too weird. Since I'm your boss and all."  
  
"Well, technically, I'm not going to be working at Water World right now," Lizzie offered.  
  
"That's true. Would you be okay with staying with me?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't want to say it's because I have no other options, but it is. And I do like you, as a friend. I guess it would be the best place for me to stay," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"Okay. I have a spare bedroom that you can stay in, and I'm on the first floor of my building so you don't have any stairs to worry about, except the 3 to get into the building," Gordo explained.  
  
"I have to stay here overnight, but tomorrow morning I am going to be released," Lizzie told him, "so do you think you can pick me up?"  
  
"Tomorrow just happens to be my day off," Gordo smiled, "so it's no problem. What's your favorite food?"  
  
"I love cheeseburgers actually," Lizzie admitted, "why?"  
  
"So I know what to make for lunch tomorrow," Gordo told her.  
  
"Oh, you are so sweet," Lizzie blushed a little.  
  
"I'm just helping out a friend in her time of need," Gordo turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you so much, David," Lizzie smiled as he left.  
  
She was relieved to have somewhere to stay. She was not up to a trip to Alaska. She didn't want to be an imposition on Gordo, but she did need somewhere to stay while her body healed. She just wished she'd never been walking along that path. Why did she have to be hit by that car? This was the last thing she needed in her life. Now she had to depend on a guy that she didn't really know that well and who had a crush on her. What a pinch she had gotten into, and not even of her own free will. But staying with Gordo wasn't the worst thing in the world. He was at least a pretty nice guy. And she knew he'd be at work a lot, so he wouldn't be hanging around her the whole time. The more she thought about the more it didn't seem so bad.  
  
Lizzie made a few phone calls to let people know what had happened and who she'd be staying with.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, you will not be staying with a boy," Josephine McGuire cried indignantly.  
  
"Mother, it's either that or you drive down here to bring me home, and I couldn't handle that long of a car ride, and you know how I hate airplanes. Besides, he'll be off at work most of the time," Lizzie reasoned.  
  
She heard her mother sigh, "Oh all right. I give in."  
  
"Thank you, Mother," Lizzie said.  
  
"Your sister wants to talk to you," the phone was handed over.  
  
"Hi Lizzie," a little voice said.  
  
"Jenny, how are you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um. Okay," she responded, then quickly changed the subject, "how are you?"  
  
"Well I'm on a lot of pain killers," Lizzie said, "so not too bad."  
  
"That's good. You're not in pain?" Jenny inquired.  
  
"None, at least not now," Lizzie assured her.  
  
"Good, I hate pain," her sister said.  
  
Lizzie sensed something was up with her sister. She seemed off. But Lizzie figured it could just be herself because she was on pain killers and it was getting harder to think straight.  
  
"Matt says hi," Jenny added.  
  
"Tell him I say hi back," Lizzie yawned.  
  
"Well you sound tired, so I'll let you get some sleep," Jenny said.  
  
"Good night," Lizzie told her sister, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too big sister, so much," Jenny ended the conversation.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but feel that something was not right with her sister. She was too tired to care at the moment though and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Now this story may not be entirely realistic, but there's a reason it's called fiction. Of course I'm not a doctor, so I won't get specific with my medical details. 


End file.
